Talk:Mass Effect: Genesis
Note Just wanted to note that the reason I only list three choices is that they're the only 3 choices that have been mentioned anywhere, but I'd wager that they're the Rachni Choice, Ascension Choice and the Councillor Choice. Until they're confirmed, we can't add them though. Also, please don't list choices you don't make. There are only six choices you do make, so I think it's pretty obvious that you don't get to make the others. The lack of Feros is worth a mention though, since it's, apparently, the only compulsory mission that's omitted entirely.JakePT 08:25, December 17, 2010 (UTC) The Councillor choice was not recorded even in the Xbox Mass Effect and required you to choose at the start of ME2. Are you sure that will be a choice?--Ironreaper 10:54, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think that we might see a different choice than the Councilor one as well. That isn't even recorded in ME, so I think we might get another choice instead. Lancer1289 16:26, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Something I've found about the other three decisions. Apparently the six largest decisions are the ones selected. I still have to say the Councilor choice may not be one of the six. Lancer1289 18:42, December 17, 2010 (UTC) "Never will be"? Just to expand on my edit summary... I know that Microsoft and Sony are huge competitors, so it's highly unlikely that ME will ever go to PS3, but really the only acceptable source for sweeping statements like "it will never go to PS3" is... you guessed it! Microsoft! IGN is a good source, but this is one arena in which they don't have the full scoop. Trust me, stranger things have happened. They also said a U.S. President would never go to the P.R.C., but to quote Mr. Spock, we now know that "Only Nixon could go to China". As such, I added a little "likely" in there, in the interests of avoiding sweeping statements. SpartHawg948 15:58, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :http://news.cnet.com/8301-13506_3-20013992-17.html :""And the original Mass Effect is absolutely an Xbox 360 exclusive, making Xbox 360 the only place to get the full Mass Effect experience," the company added." JakePT 02:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Note the lack of any wording stating that this would always be the case. Aside from the accuracy issues, of course. After all, you can play ME and ME2 on a PC with Windows... so XBox360 isn't the only place to get the full Mass Effect experience. And you can't play Mass Effect Galaxy on an XBox 360... so XBox 360 isn't the only place to get the full Mass Effect experience. And there are the novels and comics... so XBox 360 isn't the only place to get the full Mass Effect experience. There is no one place to get the full Mass Effect experience. It's multimedia. Silly Microsoft. As I specified above, we need something from Microsoft stating that ME will never be on PS3. Not just an inaccurate PR statement that really says nothing other than some falsehoods... SpartHawg948 04:13, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::*Addendum- just to point out, I actually already mentioned all this in my original post. Let's see... "the only acceptable source for sweeping statements like "it will never go to PS3" is... you guessed it! Microsoft!" (emphasis added) The point being made is clearly that, in order to state in-article that ME will never come to the PS3, we need a statement from Microsoft that ME will never come to PS3. The article cited above says nothing of the sort. Oh, and on that note, it'd be better to cite the actual article the quote comes from, http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/111/1113521p1.html, rather than one that merely links to said article. I was getting pretty peeved when the quote provided didn't appear at all in the article to which it was attributed. I was about to make accusations of fabricating evidence, till I followed a hunch (and a link), and avoided possibly embarrassing myself. SpartHawg948 04:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed that, but I couldn't be stuffed editing it, busy elsewhere today. I'd posted the Cnet link (was first in Google), read the IGN link and pasted quote, press save before noticing what I'd done. No need to get so bent out of shape.JakePT :I didn't get bent out of any sort of shape. I merely pointed out that if you're quoting something, the article cited should be the article the quote comes from, especially if your message is to that effect. No need to go making accusations here or anything. I pretty plainly was being at least partially self-deprecating in that last part, which was intended to convey that I was not worked up about it. The only thing I did get worked up about was having to repeat myself, as I'd already made clear what would be needed to substantiate the use of "never" in the article, and your post (left after I'd made this clear) contained nothing of the sort, and contained some false PR drivel, to boot. (And I hates me some demonstrably false PR drivel!) SpartHawg948 15:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Ambassador choice Seriously? Having you choice the ambassador when the game asks you who it is partway through anyway? What a waste of a choice. I'd much rather a choice involving Shepard's influence on Garrus.--Ironreaper 04:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Or any other choice for that matter. Even the 360 and PC imports didn't do that. Lancer1289 04:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) It's only made worse by the fact that the books and comics have been giving the impression that Councillor Udina is canon.--Ironreaper 13:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the PS3 owners who have never played the first Mass Effect cannot comprehend how annoying Udina was and how Anderson has your back the entire time. Ilovetelephones 16:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Is this choice really confirmed? Because after looking at the link being used as a source it seems that the person is guessing plot decisions that will be in the comic, rather than having any form of official confirmation. It seems more likely that, with the ambassador choice being made in ME2, that the sixth choice in Genesis (assuming the other guesses are correct) will be a decision that imports from ME1 but doesn't have a huge payoff in ME2 (like the rachni queen), but presumably will be a major ME3 plot-point. Examples range from Kirrahe living or dying, the resolution of the Cerberus quests, the resolution of Bring Down the Sky, sparing Rana Thanoptis, or even Conrad Verner! It could also be something simple such as your morality and how it affects those around you, including Garrus and the Council. All I'm saying is that without an official source the choices should not be listed. We know about Wrex, Ash/Kaidan and the rachni queen, as well as the omittance of Feros, but that source is just more conjecture, of which there is enough. 03:02, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Garhdo 09:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I thought if you don't import an ME file, you can't choose who to support for Councilor, it's always Udina by default. If I'm right, then this decision would have to be in Genesis because it would never come up in ME2 itself since PS3 owners won't have ME files to import. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::No you can still choose Anderson, but the old Council died and the new Council is human-led and won't meet with you. The option to choose between Anderson and Udina still comes up when Miranda and Jacob test your memories before Freedom's Progress. Also don't forget Genesis is coming to 360 and PC as well, meaning that they will probably keep the decision between Anderson and Udina solely contained in ME2 on PS3 to match the others. Like I said there are so many decisions that you can make in ME1 that probably won't truly pay-off until ME3, like the rachni queen, that some of them could easily be the choice involved in Genesis.Garhdo 09:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::As no-one has been able to confirm this as official I am deleting it and the source that was used as it is not official 09:49, January 5, 2011 (UTC)Garhdo 09:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Undoing most of the deletion. Took a couple of minutes and found a source to confirm two of the three items which were deleted. Searching for alternate sources is always preferable to a straight-up deletion. SpartHawg948 10:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::See, this is what I was after days ago. Someone finding more accurate sources. The two you put back were hinted in the existing sources so its nice to have real confirmation. Thank you.Garhdo 10:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Role for the comic on Xbox360 and PC? Yeah I just wondered if it will play the same role as on the PS3. The role it plays is to kind of replace ME1. But as the XBOX 360 and PC have ME could it still be used to replace ME (Well it can't really completely...), or is there just for fun as a seperate media and is it not going to play a role for ME2 at all? -- Altaïr 04:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :It will probably fill the same function as it does on the PS3, in that if you select "New Game" instead of importing a save from Mass Effect, then you will get the comic, while for the import you don't. That's my best guess. However, knowing BioWare and how they do things, that is probably what will happen. Lancer1289 04:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :According to EA, this is a PS3 exclusive. I emailed them and they said so. See http://beefjack.com/news/nich-effect-mass-effect-genesis-confirmed-as-a-ps3-exclusive/. Tried to make an edit to the wiki, but someone changed it back. --Unknownsavage 07:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::There is a reason for that. The source provided is not valid. Personal emails are not valid source material. And that is literally all the source you provided had to offer. Despite the fact that they do link to a valid source stating that it will be for PS3 and XBox 360, the only "source" offered to refute this is a supposed email from EA. And that just doesn't cut it. It has to be something confirmable and verifiable, from a legitimate source. And this "beefjack" article doesn't fit that bill. SpartHawg948 07:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't see how the source linked in support of the claim is any more "valid" than the Beefjack one. As far as I can see, they just pulled the "fact" that it will be on 360/PC out of thin air. Anyway, whatever - I was just trying to help by passing on the only official answer I've been able to get on the matter. I'd be very happy if I'm wrong, but as far as I'm concerned EA's PR department is more likely to know about the game they're releasing than this Electronic Theatre site.--Unknownsavage 08:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Simple. Because BeefJack is an unknown entity. We literally know nothing about it. For all we know, it could just be some blog post. And more importantly, the "source" that the author cites is an email from a staffer. This does not fly with the standards of this site. As a matter of fact, some time ago, I emailed Drew Karpyshyn, the lead writer for Mass Effect and the author of the novels, asking if he could clear up a discrepancy. Before I even received a response, I made it clear to everyone on the site that I would not consider an email sent from the lead writer of the first game to me, an admin of this site, as a valid source, as it's just that: A personal correspondence that cannot be independently verified. The article doesn't even specify who, or what office, sent the supposed reply. It could be EA janitorial services, for all we know. If you'd like, we could swap the Electronic Theatre story for another one from a different source also reporting that Genesis will be for the 360. I'll be happy to do so, you have but to ask. Find a source for PS3 exclusivity that is more specific and doesn't just rely on a supposed personal email, and I'll happily add it to the article myself. SpartHawg948 08:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed that is why it was reverted it the first time. An email cannot be independently verified so we really can't take it as a source. Lancer1289 14:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::This may (or may not) help clarify things: Jesse Houston, the Producer for ME2 on PS3, posted on the BioWare forums concerning what will be included in ME2. He stated, regarding Genesis, that "This interactive comic's initial release will be exclusive to PS3 owners" (emphasis added). Now, if Genesis were truly only going to be released for PS3, and not for the 360 or PC, why would Houston feel the need to specify that the initial release would be PS3 exclusive? He could have just said "This interactive comic will be exclusive to PS3 owners." But he didn't. I'm not saying it's definitive proof, but unlike the BeefJack article, it does have the benefit of coming from an approved and easily verifiable source. And while you may be willing to take EA's word over that of Electronic Theatre, I'll take BioWare over EA any day. SpartHawg948 12:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) No Feros Decision? Why did they leave out a decision for Feros, like "Did you save the colonists, or kill them" or better yet "What happened to Shiala?"--The Shadow User 04:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC)The Shadow User :You're asking in the wrong place. You need to be asking the folks at BioWare, i.e. people who might actually know the answer to your question. SpartHawg948 04:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes it is curious why this was left out, but the BioWare devs would be the best people to ask. Lancer1289 04:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Dual comic It would be really intelligent from Bioware to bring this comic in two versions, one with John, one with Jane, and depending of which one is created in the beginning, the game would make the appropriate choice. :And that really doesn't make much sense. Mainly because you are more than likely free to name each Shepard using the comic, just as you are allowed to name every new game, even ones in ME2. I'm certain that it will adapt for male/female, and why only the default names? Lancer1289 23:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah... I can't really see how two versions would be intelligent. Certainly not as intelligent as having one version in which people can choose the gender and name of their Shepard. It seems like that's what will happen, as we know love interests will come up during the comic. Two versions trikes me as a bad idea any which way you look at it. SpartHawg948 23:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Indeed. Lancer1289 23:16, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::But that's just what i meant: based on the gender choosed by the player, the game shows that version of (the same) comic in which Shepard is either male, or female. If i mentioned the names, it was just to avoid using the therms male and female. :::::So basically, you meant one version in which the player chooses the gender, not two versions, one for the male and one for the female, as you originally said. SpartHawg948 23:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It would be the same comic, only, based on the player's choice, Shepard would apear as male or female. The rather complicated way to do so is to create separate drawings for each one of them and overlap them with the whole thing, to integrate them in the comic. But the easy way would be to simply create a copy of the comic wit the other gender, since it consist in images only, so it wouldn't take too much space. That's what i had in mind when i said "two versions". The issue popped in my mind when i remembered that the official character of the series is the male Shepard, and Bioware holds on with this choice despite the community's requests to offer at least an alternate cover for the female. ::::::You do realize that there is no "official character" for Shepard. Shepard is not defined by anyone as BioWare makes it free for players to choose whether Shepard is male or female. Official implies canon and there is no canon Shepard and BioWare on many, many occasions so set canon on Shepard's gender. The reason that they haven't changed is more than likely they used a male Shepard in the original ads for ME, and they, for all we know, flipped a coin for male or female. Although male main characters in ads tend to work better for sales. However again there is no official/canon character, just one that is used in ads. We've had multiple statements from BioWare writers and devs saying there is no official canon gender or appearance for Shepard, nor is there an official name. Just a default one, and default does not in any sense of the word equal canon. ::::::As to a comic, they might avoid it altogether unless they really want to get complicated as you can probably not only change the name, but Shepard's physical appearance as well. Now they could do what they did in the intro to ME2 and have a helmet on Shepard's head. However, it will most likely be just how they handle gender issues in the game, same thing, just different images/dialogue. Lancer1289 01:08, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::It's true. There is no "official Shepard". There's the one that appears in the ads, and even then that one (based on Dutch model Mark Vanderloo) is only the current advertising Shepard. It used to be a real ugly mug, who actually did make it into the game. You can see the previous advertising Shepard in the Codex. SpartHawg948 01:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes. For all preveiws of the comic, Shepard is in full suit and helmet. That would be the simplest way to deal with continuaty.--Ironreaper 02:11, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that really would take care of it, wouldn't it? SpartHawg948 02:17, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Well like I said that is what BioWare did with the ME2 intro so it would make sense that they would do it again. And they might do it again in the ME3 intro, depending on the situation of course. Lancer1289 02:22, January 15, 2011 (UTC) From watching a bit of the comic on YouTube (I believe it was from Mahalo games), Mark Meer is doing the voice over, but the comic does not show Shep, just the other characters. This confirms the source where I heard that Jennifer Hale does a voice over if you pick Shep to be female in the beginning of the game when you pick your class and background. I say confirm, because I forgot where that source was (It might have been the Definitive Mass Effect Interviews by that Irish gaming site).--Commander Shepard 02:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Mahalo leaks on youtube Part One: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvvAe_KGovs Part Two: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRUTDRb0jbI&feature=channel This is an actual video of the comic and according to this the choices made, in order, are: :1) Shepard's choice of Ashley/Kaidan or Liara, or indeed neither, as a romance interest. :2) Whether to save or kill the rachni Queen on Noveria. :3) Whether to save or kill Wrex on Virmire. :4) Whether to save Ashley or Kaidan on Virmire. :5) Whether to save or sacrifice the Council on the Destiny Ascension. :6) Nominating Anderson or Udina for the Council. I'm not particularly happy with the last one but as an Xbox player I will replay the games to get every decision I want for ME3 rather than use this. There is also a Female Shepard version of the videos where some different choices are made.Garhdo 00:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) When does it play? The comic comes after the opening scene, and before the customization screen? Can anyone who has played it say that this is right? It doesn't seem to make any sense, especially concerning the opening scene which changes based on one of the most important decisions of the first game: "Did Shepard save the council?" And it would seem a bit clumsy to say "Shepard...left the council to die." Then ask the players, through the comic, if they saved them or not. I'm just saying. --Effect 01:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Like it or not, that's how the PS3 version is. The comic cuts in where it does because it's supposed to be like a flashback sequence. Shepard's on the verge of death and his life, or at least the ME part of it, is flashing before his eyes. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe you should restart a new game. The comment about the council is left out with this dlc installed. Dialog goes from Miranda saying "Shep did everything right" directly to TIM saying "shep uncovered the truth". Bioware wouldn't make a mistake like that, I'm sure. It was probaly just a glitch.. bug/glitch please note, this is a bug/glitch topic that contains spoilers for Mass Effect 2 i am a new user, just picked up ME2 for the PC through Bioware for getting DA2 Signature Edition. after reading this wiki, i went and got my PS3 edition because i wanted to have access to Genesis so i could influence how ME2 begins. i noticed a fairly significant bug/glitch regarding Mass Effect Genesis that i have not seen reported here. just thought i should report it, i can't find anywhere else to put this. the spoiler content comes below my signature. i made a female Shepard, selected "The mission comes first" and selected to have Kaiden Alenko die on Virmire during the Mass Effect Genesis content. Dcenker 01:50, April 17, 2011 (UTC)-dan spoiler content below: when i went to the Citadel and spoke with Anderson, i had conversation options asking about both Kaiden Alenko and Ashley Williams, and responses that implied both are alive and well (both working on a classified project). the Illusive Man tells me Ashley is on Horizon when i am given the Horizon mission. all conversation responses and dialogue imply Ashley is alive and the person on Horizon. on Horizon, Kaiden is seen walking around as the Alliance rep for the colony, and then comes out after you complete the mission. Available on the 360 Just wanted to give you guys a headsup for an update, just was able to access and download the comic on the Xbox 360 for 320 MS points. I am going to check out a PC version to see if it's available as well. --Aryn2382 12:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. Doesn't seem to be up for PC yet. JakePT 12:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Apparenlty the PC version is up now. Lancer1289 18:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Genesis for a ME2 import? Is it possible to use the comic when you start a new game with a character imported from ME2? Or is it for all-new characters only? --kiadony 14:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :I believe it's for new characters only. -- Commdor (Talk) 14:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I did two new games, one non-import and one import and I only got the comic on the non-import one. Lancer1289 17:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Game Changes. Hey, I just downloaded Genesis for Xbox and the first thing that hit me when booting up a new game was the minor differences to the opening sequence, such as a new title card and Liara'a presence, obviously designed to keep ambiguity before the decisions get made. I also noticed that Miranda no longer asks Shepard about the Council member. So my point is, should these changes to the standard introduction be listed on this page as well?Garhdo 20:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Only one choice! I downloaded Genesis and used my imported Shepard from ME1. During the opening sequence I got the comic after we entered the atmosphere. But I can only make a choice in the Anderson/Udina segment. But romance, Wrex, Rachni... nothing. Why? Or is this simply some glitch? :No idea. I'd recommend asking on the BioWare forums for an answer. Lancer1289 16:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :If you use an imported character, all the choices you actually made ingame will also be reflected into the comic. Not sure why you got even that one choice -- perhaps the devs felt the choice between Udina and Anderson wasn't quite as set in stone as the rest. ::The reason why the choice is present both there and during the sequence after you leave the Lazarus Station is that the "ME1 Final Save" takes place after you beat Saren the last time but before the choice on who to appoint to the council. --Pandariftacular 17:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I think this should be noted in the article. But I wanted some clarification on the related note about ME2 to ME2 import--does it have you make the choices again, or does it play through with only the last choice as with an ME to ME2 import (or no choices at all)? (Note: I don't have the DLC.) Trandra (talk) 04:05, July 15, 2012 (UTC) This^ is my question as well, I believe. If you import an ME1 save to ME2, beat ME2, and then import that ME2 save(repeat ad infinitum), does it still keep the ME1 choices you've made, or do I have to do the genesis comic for story choices? 03:27, April 16, 2013 (UTC) New version When are people going to update the new version? If it's out post it on youtube or something.--Mike Gilbert 14:09, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Things like this belong in the forums or a blog post as this isn’t what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:48, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Genisis 1 incorrectly spelling species' names or Genisis 2 incorrectly changing? As the Manual of Style suggests, and the game themselves, species' names aren't capitalized because they aren't true nouns. But in the Mass Effect 2 Genesis DLC it is seen that Prothean is spelled prothean and that asari is spelled Asari. Yet in Genisis 2 for Mass Effect 3, this has been corrected(?). Wondering if the original Genisis was misspelled or if the new Genisis (2) was incorrectly done? A comparison picture for your leisure: http://i.imgur.com/2G8xXvG.jpg Also posting this comment in both the original Genisis and Genisis 2. If not answer, I'll merely post a similar note to argue for that species names can be capitalized on the Manual of Style article - just for archival reasons and such. --Theh5 (talk) 16:41, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Temporary editer (Though I would have picked another name for him) says to consult the Manual of Style simply in the other post. Guess it's moot then, as I assumed. Just wanted to make sure.